P3 Project, Episode 7: Pursuit of Happiness
by Bookish Delight
Summary: A Friendship is Magic sidestory! Pinkie Pie loves playing practical pranks! But when she prods the wrong pegasus, will the Party Pony be able to pick up the pieces, or will she become a pariah?...


–––  
Page 1  
–––

SUR–PRIIIIIIIIIIISE!

Oh my gosh, that was AWESOME! At least from where I was sitting.

What about you, though? Were you surprised? Were you, were you, huh? Huh?

What do you MEAN, no? Hmmm... I guess I just wasn't surprise–y ENOUGH! Hang on, I'll do it again.

...

Ready? Ready?

**SURR–PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!**

Ooooh, there! Much better!

Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and my job in Ponyville is to spread joy and laughter to aaaaaaanypony I meet! If they're not smiling, then it means I need to work even harder! Leave no frown left upside down!

Um... I mean, NOT upside down. I think.

And you? You're a book I just received from a friend. Aaaaaand you're being written in by a pen I just had lying around the place. In other words, you're special, but the pen... uh, not so much?

Either way, prepare to be filled with loads of fun adventures since somepony just put the super–cool idea in my head to write about my life! She said it's unique enough that ponies all over Equestria might actually want to pay me money to read it!

Think of that! MONEY! Money buys PARTIES! And ingredients for parties! Pastries, decorations, balloons, streamers! I'd never run out of supplies, and Equestria would never run out of smiles! Talk about a worthy cause!

So I'm going try and see how much of this I fill up! If this does get published, then I'm going to call the whole thing, "Party! The Pinkie Pie Story," since that's what so many of my friends here in Ponyville know me for. It's almost my nickname by now!

Yep. Party Pinkie Pie.

...Pinkie "Party" Pie?

Ooooh! That'd make an awesome catchphrase: "'Party' Is My Middle Name!" Even though it's not. My middle name is really... uh... I guess it'd be "Blank," since I don't have one.

Pinkie "Blank" Pie.

(The "Blank" is silent.)

Um... I think that'll do for a first entry. I'll try this again tomorrow!

–––  
Page 2  
–––

Psst. Hey. Hey, Book.

You wanna know a secret? Come here.

Closer

closer

_mmmpkay mnot mthat cmose_

Close enough! Okay, here it is!

I think this whole "writing in you" thing is another plan by Twilight Sparkle to try and "figure me out." Twilight's this unicorn who lives over in what used to be our town library. She moved here not too long ago, and she's, like, a toooootal bookworm! As in, if it's not IN a book, it takes a whole lot for her to believe it! When I tried to tell her about my twitchy tail and how it helps tell me what's about to happen, she completely lost it!

But I'm getting ahead of stuff. The point is, she's the reason I'm writing all this, and she gave me you, too!

Why would I go along with it if I know what's she's doing? Because attention is _wonderful_, silly! If a good friend said she wanted to know more about you, wouldn't you help out? Besides, this sounds like super–duper fun!

–––  
Page 3  
–––

Okay, Book! It's time to finally get on track! If I'm going to talk about my life, then the best starting point would be all of my wonderful friends in Ponyville!

Why them? Well, living life all by myself wouldn't be much fun. I mean, sure, you can have a pretty good time by your lonesome (that Twilight I told you about yesterday certainly does!) but have you ever tried laughing all by yourself? Partying by yourself? Talking to yourself? (Okay, sometimes you just NEED to do that last one!) It's just not the same as doing it with others! But with other ponies nearby, there's ALWAYS something to do and things NEVER ever ever ever ever ever ever get boring! And you can laugh and play and eat cookies and cupcakes and ice cream until you burst!

Though the bursting... not really recommended.

Whoa, I just remembered I'm supposed to see a friend around this time right now! I'll have to tell you about her tomorrow!

–––  
Page 4  
–––

So there's a pony who lives in the meadows not too far from me and the rest of Ponyville. Her name's Fluttershy, and she's really pretty and nice and afraid of EVERYTHING but if you can get past that it's hard to ask for a better friend!

We do lots of things together! We'll talk in the meadow and we'll plant flowers in the meadow and play with the animals in the meadow and then sometimes I'll drag her OUT of the meadow because she really needs to get out more and you can't bake cupcakes or cookies in places where there isn't any power!

(No, really, I've tried. You just CAN'T. But I'm working on it!)

Oooh, but back to Fluttershy! One of the things I love most about Fluttershy is that she's the absolute bestest listener I know! If I tell Twilight Sparkle (smarty–pony!) something, she'll often just say, "uh huh" and go back to whatever book she's reading. If I tell Applejack (she has her own apple farm!) something, she'll also usually go "uh huh" and then go back to counting apples. And Rainbow Dash (she manages our weather and sleeps the rest of the time!) won't even LET me tell her things unless I can keep up with her flying, and that's a lot harder than I make it look!

But Fluttershy... I can TALK to her. (Well, when she's not busy being afraid of being around too many ponies at once.) She'll always pay attention to me, and smile while I talk (ohmigosh I love her smile it's the CUTEST)! And sometimes she'll even REPLY to the things I say!

I don't know what I'd do without her.

–––  
Page 5  
–––

Today's Rainbow Dash's birthday! YAAAAAAY FOR BIRTHDAYS

I mean, without them, nopony would EXIST! And I love existing!

I'm alone inside Sugarcube Corner right now ("right now" meaning the middle of the night!) getting the decorations ready for her surprise party later this morning! By the time she comes back from kicking clouds and sleeping and whatever else it is that she does, it'll be PARTY TIIIIIIIIIME

Ponies all the time ask me just how I manage to set up these things! I never tell them now because whenever I used to they never believed me. How about you, Book? You want to know what REALLY happens?

(I'll take your silence as a "yes!")

What happens is, I think about a party I want to hold, where I want to hold it, and sometimes, if I'm really into it, what KIND of party I want to hold... and BOOM! I'm where I want to be, and the party's already at least halfway set up! No idea how I got there or anything. It was the same way tonight!

YOU believe me, don't you? Awesome!

I've chalked it up to it just being part of the whole Pinkie Pie Perfect Party Powers thing. You'd think everypony would be used to it by now, but it never fails to shock somepony. Oh, well!

–––  
Page 6  
–––

PINKIE PIE PERFECT PARTY DESIGN NOTES #1: PICKING DECORATIONS

BALLOONS  
– Go great with any party  
– Can be twisted into shapes  
– Pop if played with too roughly––watch out!

DISCO BALL  
– Younger ponies hate it (see: Apple Bloom's birthday party)  
– Older ponies love it (see: Cheerilee's class reunion)

STREAMERS!  
– (GAAAAASP)  
– STREAMERS  
– OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH  
– YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH OF THESE  
– EVER  
– IN LIFE

–––  
Page 7  
–––

Hee hee! Guess what?

I recently found out that it's pretty fun to tell Fluttershy wacky stuff since she believes the things I say so much. I've slipped some crazy tidbits into our conversations sometimes––you should see how funny things get!

Like, yesterday was Ranbow Dash's birthday, and it went better than expected! But a couple of days before it, Fluttershy was asking for gift ideas... and that's when I told her that Rainbow Dash's secret dream all along was to become a world–class chef! So at the party, Fluttershy gave her an APRON as a present!

You should have seen everypony's faces! But in the end, everypony had a good laugh. So it turned out okay!

Oh, wow, I laughed a little too hard remembering that. I think I'll stop things here. See you tomorrow!

–––  
Page 8  
–––

YIPPEE

Twilight Sparkle may be... not always the partying type, but she balances it out by being super–duper smart! With her help, I've been able to make a little ball that has my voice inside it! It's like having me in two places at once! I can't think of anything better!

As for the ball? It says, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and this is my faaaaaavorite store in Ponyville!" over and over. I'm going to give it to Sugarcube Corner. That way, it'll be telling the truth!

–––  
Page 9  
–––

More jokes today! More laughter! Woo–hooooo!

Today I let Fluttershy try out new a recipe I was "working on." She ate it, and a second later, asked me what it was. I told her I'd called it "Pickle Surprise"––because it's a donut with sweet pickle relish as the secret filling! Also, it turns the face of whoever eats it into that exact shade of green!

It completely lived up to its name! Hee hee!

I don't know what it is about playing these kinds of jokes, but it's a whole lot more fun than just telling them! Puns get really old really fast, even with my irresistible Pinkie Pie delivery technique! Still, even when she found out about the grass, Fluttershy didn't laugh quite as much as she did the other times.

But that's okay. It just means I'm going to have to make my next joke even BIGGER to make up for things! Then Fluttershy will laugh extra–hard, and everything will be as sweet as when this all started!

–––  
Page 10  
–––

Gave the voice ball to Mr. & Mrs Cake. It's definitely been getting noticed since they put it up on the checkout counter! I think they like it! There's not a moment that goes by when I can't hear it!

...hmmm.

Maybe I should have some made for the other stores, too! I'd hate for anypony to feel left out.

–––  
Page 11  
–––

Today was... weird.

For my extra–special joke, I led Fluttershy to a cave, telling her that I'd found a brand new species of animal. And you know what? There totally was! Oh, most ponies would just call it a skunk, but I always felt the name "smellosaurus" worked for it a lot better! Which is what made the whole thing extra–super–duper–special funny!

Except Fluttershy didn't seem to think so. She was silent the whole way back. I even offered to give her a tomato bath (I'd stocked up in advance!), but she just sort of went in her house without even letting me in.

I wonder what's wrong. Why didn't she laugh? It was a total riot!

–––  
Page 12  
–––

Even more total weirdness today. Fluttershy has been acting seriously not herself. Whenever I get close to her, she flies away right at the last second. And when I call out to her, no matter how close or far away I am, she doesn't seem to hear me.

If I didn't know better, I'd say she was avoiding me. But that'd be silly! It must just be the wind messing with everything today. It WAS unusually strong...

–––  
Page 13  
–––

So I asked Applejack for her opinion on the whole Fluttershy thing since I'm finally starting to get a little worried. I told AJ that I miiiiiiiight have been laying the funny on Fluttershy just a litle bit. And you know what she said? She said that instead of making her laugh, I might've actually made Fluttershy feel... sad!

Fluttershy? Sad? But she's always so calm! Okay, sometimes scared. Afraid. Timid. Prone To Trembling, Backing Away From Even The Tiniest Of Insects! But sad? I... I just can't see it.

But... hmm. Okay, let's suppose Applejack's right. I can't afford to take any chances! It's time to clear this whole thing up, and make things right between myself and Fluttershy, once and for all––the best way a Pinkie Pie knows how!

–––  
Page 14  
–––

All righty!

Animal–shaped balloons, plant–shaped candies and party favors... I really think I've outdone myself with this total forest theme I've got going! Had to practically overturn my home to do it, but if it's one thing Pinkie Pie makes sure to get right, it's PARTIES!

Fluttershy is so. Going. To LOVE THIS! I can't wait!

–––  
Page 15  
–––

I

I can't

How can

But

FLUTTER

–––  
Page 16  
–––

Um... Book? Hi. Pinkie Pie here, finally back and stuff. Sorry this entry took so long. I've been... dealing with things.

You're probably wondering what's been going on. Well, let's just say my theme–party for Fluttershy didn't work out.

First, I had to get the other ponies to drag her to my house in the first place. Then while we WERE partying, she just sort of puttered around, and tried to stand in as many corners as possible.

I didn't really think much of it at first because she already does that a whole lot. But then I noticed her trying to LEAVE without anypony noticing! That's when I finally cornered her, and asked why she was refusing to enjoy herself! I'd put everything together for HER, after all!

You know what she said then? Oooh, it makes me SO MAD thinking about it even now! She said:

"You DIDN'T put this together for me! You did it to make yourself feel better!"

Not a single whisper or squeak when she said it, either! EVERYPONY heard her.

And it only got worse from there. She asked just what traps I might have lying around the house for this party, and then... then she told everypony there that I wasn't to be trusted. That I'd been playing her for a fool for too long. She called me so many names! "Meanie," "Liar," "Selfish"... I lost track. By the time it was over, nopony was in a partying mood, so they all left.

That was a few days ago. But things should be back to normal soon. Everypony argues sometimes, even best friends! All you need is time, and it'll be like it never ever happened!

–––  
Page 17  
–––

Okay. There's a chance that it might be time to get just the teensiest tiniest smidgen of a bit worried.

It's been another few days, but Fluttershy still avoids me! She ignores me whenever I try to contact her, and it looks like she just wants me to leave her alone... well, more so than everypony else.

Speaking of everypony else, the even worse news is that I'm now treated totally differently whenever I walk–bounce around town! I get weird looks, gossip... Sugarcube Corner even cracked down on my "product sampling" during work! I'm going crazy!

Twilight Sparkle even went back to ignoring me when I told her my twitchy tail was acting up, and ended up rolling halfway across Ponyville after tripping over Spike in a rush. I gotta give her credit, though––she was back up in minutes! I think she's getting USED to this...

–––  
Page 18  
–––

The pegasus ponies have scheduled a storm for tomorrow since we haven't had one in a while.

I usually LOVE storms, because that's when I pick a random pony friend's house to spend the night at!

But when I went around asking, suddenly EVERYPONY had an excuse! Rarity's washing her mane and tail and wouldn't be able to entertain guests. So's Twilight. And Applejack. By the time RAINBOW DASH said it, I started getting suspicious.

Oh, well. There are other ways to pass the time. I think I've got another idea!

–––  
Page 19  
–––

PINKIE PIE PERFECT PARTY DESIGN NOTES #2: EDIBLE DECORATIONS

SUGAR–COATED BALLOONS  
– Pretty fun to lick  
– Pop when bitten into

– ...yeah, probably won't work

SUGAR–COATED STREAMERS!  
– OHMIGOSH **STREAMERS**  
– Super super yummy  
– No bad side effects  
– TRIUMPH  
– HUGE SUCCESS  
– DON'T EAT ALL THE STREAMERS 'cause then there won't be any left decorating the party

SUGAR–COATED TWILIGHT  
– Happened by accident (Flop/Flutter/Twitch (Flutch?) Combo while inside Sugarcube Corner)  
– Could not taste–test (Twilight wouldn't let me)  
– Might still be able to in the future (holding out hope!)

–––  
Page 20  
–––

The storm's going on now.

I'm alone in it.

No, silly, not in the rain! In my house. I invited everypony I could to a HUGE bash, where they could entertain themselves if they didn't want to entertain me.

But I'm still alone.

I've played with all the party favors and balloons already. I've already played pin the tail on the pony TWICE (I'm still dizzy)! I've already tried the food I put out––no problems there! I've given all the presents to myself, and opened them myself. Some of them even surprised me! Don't ask me how.

So far, this party's been going on for an hour, and it's been nopony but me.

Maybe the storm's just holding them up!

–––  
Page 21  
–––

Three hours. Maybe the invitations got lost. Maybe OOOH hang on, I think I saw somepony

Nope, that was just a tree blowing in the wind.

Awwww.

–––  
Page 22  
–––

Five hours.

I guess I'm just going to have to face it.

This party's over. I started it by myself, and it'll end by myself.

I

–––  
Page 23  
–––

_pinkie_

_you've gotta stand up tall_

_learn to face your fears_

–––  
Page 24  
–––

Heya. I'm a little embarrassed right now; Applejack caught me crying last night. She'd decided to attend my storm–party after all, when she found me.

I don't LIKE crying. I used to BE a total crybaby, but I've spent so long finding out there are better ways to spend your time! Like surrounding yourself with fun and friends and parties and games and sometimes even fabulous prizes––because let's face it. No one wants to be around a crybaby.

But right then, it was impossible for me to be anypony else.

Applejack stayed with me all night, just holding me. I think I fell asleep in her arms. She's always been a very patient pony, and that was exactly what we needed, because while she was with me, I poured out everything that was going on. Everything I was feeling.

Again, I didn't expect to. It just happened. And there was so MUCH of it.

When it was all over, she said the only thing I only clearly remember from last night:

"I think I'm the wrong pony to be tellin' all this to."

I think she's right.

–––  
Page 25  
–––

Dear Fluttershy:

I wish I knew how it came to this.

Okay, that's a lie––I know exactly how it came to this. I was a mean stupid jokeypants who didn't think about what YOU were thinking about, or feeling about, or anything. Before I knew it, I lost your trust.

It's been terrible these last couple of weeks without being able to talk to you or talk at you or run around with you or be friends with you. You were really the only one to, like, just act like I was just another normal pony instead of... well, what I'm usually told I am. I took that for granted, and stretched it like a rubberband until you snapped! And now it's all gone.

I don't WANT it to be gone. I want it back! I want YOU back! I want this to have never happened at all! I... I love what we were before all this. If I had the slightest thought that you'd give me another chance, I'd be the bestest and nicest pony friend you ever had in the whole wide UNIVERSE and then some! And that's the Pinkie truth!

But you and Ponyville have made up your minds, and I honestly can't blame you. If I were you and Ponyville, I would blame me, too. A whole lot.

So, by the time you read this, you and Ponyville will no longer have to deal with me.

Whether you ever forgive me or not... I'm so, so sorry.

–Pinkie

–––  
Page 26  
–––

Hiya, Book! Greetings from the Everfree Forest! It looks like you're going to be my only friend out here.

I made a second copy of the letter I wrote on the last page and slid it under Fluttershy's door. Don't worry about me, though: I've got enough cookies and hay sandwiches to last me a while, and I know how to live pretty much anywhere! I've been to and hosted parties all over Equestria––it was a skill I had to learn.

If I remember things right, there's somepony else who lives out here: somepony who comes to Ponyville every so often to try and shop, and never gets to because we're all scaredy–scared scared of her! Maybe she'll know the easiest way to the next town. Then I can start over––provided word hasn't spread about what a mean mean pony I am.

...it's really scary out here. And I can only laugh at so many things at once.

–––  
Page 27  
–––

Been a day. REALLY scary out here now. You have no idea how many forest animals I've mistaken for evil flying death creatures!

And now, everything's rustling all around me! I'm too afraid to move. But if anything gets too close, I'll laugh till it's deaf! And, um, maybe charge into it a few times.

Maybe I should go back to Ponyville, at least try a different route from OH NO

–––  
Page 28  
–––

Ahhh, home sweet home! How I've missed you! This is going to be long, so get a snack!

(Do books eat?)

Yeah, um... as usual, weird things have happened to Pinkie Piiiiie! But for once, they're all the good kind of weird!

For starters, I'm back in Ponyville. All that weird rustling I heard? That was the others looking for me! Twilight, Applejack, Dash, Spike, Rarity! I thought I was hearing voices at one time, and I was right! But instead of evil death monsters, they were my friends!

I thought they hated me! Turns out they just weren't sure what was going on and were just trying to give me some "space." When Applejack noticed me that stormy night it made them realize that friends were what I NEEDED then, not the other way around.

You might have noticed that I didn't mention Fluttershy up there. That's because she didn't come to the forest with the others. She asked to stay at Ponyville to wait for me, and told the others to take me there first thing when we got back.

So I got there, and... okay, I never knew Fluttershy knew how to set up festive things! But there it all was. Balloons and streamers, and even some food out! I asked where everypony else was... and she answered:

"Oh, this is just a private party for the two of us. I want your forgiveness just as much as you want mine."

You read right: Fluttershy doesn't hate me either! Just thinking about that alone, I could jump on this bed while screaming for joy!

In fact, I think I will.

YIP–PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YIPPEE YIPPEE YIPPEE YIPPEE YIPPEE HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY WOO–HOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Okay, I think that's out of my system for now. I'll need my full brain to tell you what happened next while keeping it all straight.

We talked and laughed just like we used to for a while... ate and drank just got back into the swing of things. Then Fluttershy dropped the biggest surprise ever on me––all this time, she hadn't meant any of that stuff! The silent treatment, the avoiding me... she was was trying to play a joke on me too! Lying to me just as I was lying to her, to let me know just how it felt.

But since she's, you know, FLUTTERSHY, she doesn't have much experience with this, so she had no idea it got so out of hand until she read my note and Applejack filled her in on things.

I'm reminded of a unicorn proverb that Twilight tried to tell me once about horns and poking out eyes. I don't remember the exact words. Oh, well. The important thing is now I know what she meant by it.

But you know what else this means? This also means that Fluttershy's trickier than any of us thought. She CAN take a joke, and dish it out right back! I'd be proud of her if it hadn't been so scary! She asked me to promise never to mention this part to anypony––and I won't. I'll be glad to take the attention she doesn't want.

We both apologized and forgave each other, and shared the longest hug EVER. You know, when you get really close to her, Fluttershy's... really soft and stuff. She's nice to hold.

I need to know what she does to take care of herself like that. Especially considering she takes care of animals all day.

Yeah.

–––  
Page 29  
–––

Finally, things are completely back to normal.

Today, with the Mayor's help, Fluttershy and I were able to stand up in front of everypony in Ponyville and tell them we had a huge misunderstanding, then apologize to them and each other. (We didn't tell them it all started with a bad joke. That would have just made things weird anyway.)

But then Fluttershy got all embarrassing on me! She started talking about what a good friend I was and all the times I'd been there for her and when it was all over, as if I weren't blushing enough, she hugged and kissed me on the cheek! Which, you know, wasn't a bad thing at all but I just didn't see it coming! I almost cried. When it was all over I just went home as fast as I could. I probably could have handled that better, but I needed some time to think.

And since then, I've been doing a LOT of thinking. The joking stuff... I can't give it up. I just can't. I need my daily dose of happy fun laughter!

But I CAN change how I go about it. No long pranks that wear ponies down. Nothing that messes with ponies' trust. Nothing that can't be fixed quickly and easily!

And the most important thing: Fluttershy is completely off–limits! I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of what she considers "payback" ever again. I'm shuddering just thinking about it!

Seriously, that was a close one! I'd almost lost the trust of all of my best friends, one by one. And it was almost like that forever!

Forever is a long time.

–––  
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
Pony Permutation Project!: Episode 7  
"Pursuit of Happiness"  
by Bookish Delight, 2010–2011  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

–––  
Page 30  
–––

Hi, Book! It's been a while, hasn't it?

After a lot of thought, I think I'm just going to keep what I write in you between us instead of selling it. There aren't enough cupcakes in Equestria for me to let any of this stuff I've been sharing with you go public. There's so many thoughts and feelings in here and having something that will always listen to what you have to say without ever blabbing it to others really really helps a lot!

You're probably relieved by this. I guess I am, too! So don't worry! I'll keep writing in you! And it's finally time to tell you about another one of my friends!

Fluttershy and I are still really happy to know each other, but I've also been hanging around Rainbow Dash lately. You know, the weather–pony I told you about? She's really full of energy and always up for a game! Usually when I'm looking for her, she starts a game of tag without me even asking!

But the best part is, she absolutely loooooves jokes, too! Pranks, even! We've been going around Ponyville grabbing so many laughs we can hardly see straight! We've painted Sweet Apple Acres's apples, given Rarity a noseful of sneezing powder, messed with Twilight's calculations... oh, it's incredible!

I just wish we could keep doing it. But Dash's been away for a couple of days and now I can't even find her for the usual game of tag. After asking around, other ponies have talked about her going to meet an old friend.

I hope she's as fun as Rainbow Dash is...


End file.
